Disobeying Orders – Sometimes it’s Necessary
by 7kstar
Summary: During an earthquake, Don sacrificed himself to save another. Guilt overwhelms Colby as he must deal with being the one that lived. Major Character Death Story...Please give feedback, my first death fic. Feedback would be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**Just to be safe: PG-13 due to some language. **

Disclaimer: Numb3rs not my property, don't own the characters, just playing with them for a bit. I promise to give them back slightly used.

**A/N: I asked Miz Em to write a FTO for me and that got me thinking about Colby. This is the story that came out of that idea. I guess you can say Miz Em was the muse. Anyway if she reads this, I hope she likes it. It does seem to be a Colby centered fic. **

**  
Summary: An earthquake creates destruction for the FBI team.  
**

**Warning! This is not a happy ending. If you hate sad endings turn back now! Major Character Death story. I guess every writer has to do at least one. Got in my head and I had to write it. Should have been grading papers…oops. This fic hasn't been edited. I hope you will enjoy it. Feedback is appreciated.**

T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+

**Disobeying Orders – Sometimes it's Necessary.**

Colby straighten his tie, while he looked in the mirror one last time. His hand reached out for the bed and slowly he sat on the edge. Looking at the clock on the wall, he waited. His foot tapped impatiently, ready for action.

"Your chariot awaits." David sighed as he figured out the lame joke fell flat. "Tuff crowd. Look, hospital rules. Only way I could spring you from this joint."

"David, you got to understand…I have to be able to walk on my own two feet. A cane is bad enough, but I draw a line at the wheelchair. Take it back, I'll go slow." His eyes plead for understanding.

David hanged his head and for a few moments refused to look his partner in the eyes. _Sorry Colby, but it's for your own good. _He was spared having to respond as a nurse entered the room. Sara was efficient and bossy and for once David was glad for her support.

Sara grabbed the cane with her left hand and stood directly in front of Colby. "You won't be needing this. You're being discharged for a couple of hours only… on the grounds that you follow a few ground rules. If you disobey the rules, you will regret it. You will undo all the healing and physical therapy by doing too much too soon. You're only supposed to be up walking with a cane for a few minutes at a time. So I will remove the said temptation and when you're back…safely tucked in you're bed, I will return the object. This way, I know that you will be in the wheelchair like you promised and that you will walk only if you are assisted. I have a son, you know…so I know a few of the tricks you would try to pull if I didn't remove your desire to cheat the system." Without saying another word, she left with the cane safely in her possession.

Colby blinked back the tears and clinched his fists. "That woman!"

"Now, would I let you down? Look, follow my lead and I promise you it will work out in the end. Trust me. You can do that, can't you?" Hopeful eyes searched his partner's face.

I trust you…It's just that it's so important. I can't look weak today of all days. Please, I'm begging you. It's not a macho thing. It's not even about me. It's about…I just can't let them see me…not well. Tell me, you can understand?" Pleading eyes pierced his partner's heart.

David swallows and for a moment he is unable to speak. Gruffly, "Let's get going. Sorry man, but the wheelchair is your only ticket out of here. I got it covered, but there isn't a way to get around this. I won't risk your health. You can't ask that of me. You came too close to ending your career…to being paralyzed. I understand how important today is…for you…for all of us. But I will not be part of undermining your recovery! Now are you getting in the chair…or do I leave your butt here. Just one thing, If I leave without you…the phone will be disconnected as far as your concerned. Just try me!"

"Alright already…help me in the damn chair. I can't walk that far without my cane and you made sure that is gone…so…lets get going before we're late.

David smiles sheepishly and rolled the chair closer. Helping Colby to get comfortable in the wheelchair and without another word, he pushed the chair out the door. Neither said anything on the way out of the hospital. It was difficult enough, without adding useless chatter. Locking the chair in place, David held out his arm. Colby grabbed it and gingerly stands. Megan opens the back door of the SUV.

"No, way…,"sputtered Colby slamming his right fist against his leg. Hating his weakness, and not really capable of resisting the two strong arms that assisted him in standing. Wanting to fight them, but allowing his suit coat to be removed and before he can protest again, he is horizontal in the back seat. Watching as his friends worked quickly and efficiently in getting him settled in the back seat.

Finally, David voiced his opinion. "Took us a bit to figure out how to make sure that you would be safe and secure for the ride." A loud click – demonstrated how helpless and dependent on his friends to do the simplest of things. "There, all done. Just one more thing and we can get on the road."

Weakly, he protested, "Please…I don't want to be fuzzy."

Megan took on the role of bad guy this time – after all sometimes it had to be shared. "Either you take your medicine like a good boy, or we all go back inside. If you can't go, then we won't either. But I would really like to be there, so how about just helping us out one more time?"

"You know how much I hate that stuff and how it makes me feel." Seeing that his pleas are falling on deaf ears, he took his medicine and quickly swallowed the pills in one gulp.

"Thank you. Now lay back and rest. It will take a bit to get there with traffic and all. Even with all your resisting, we should be able to get there early." He disappeared and Colby heard a sound like a door closing, but before he can say anything else, the drugs did their job and he slipped into a peaceful slumber.

"Much easier than I thought it would be. I'm a little surprised he's drifted off so quickly." Megan replies.

"Not really. I had the nurse give it too him an hour ago. She offered a choice either he would take the vitamin or he would be going no where. He was still out of it and didn't even notice it was his nighttime pain pills. We both figured after he showered and go dressed, the pain pills would do the rest. Glad we were right. This is going to be harder than I thought." David rubbed his temple with his left hand while keeping the right on the steering wheel.

"Then what did you make him take just now? Colby will kill you when he gets better if he missed today's service." Megan glanced at the sleeping Colby and once again looked at David waiting for an explanation. "Too much of any drugs could be…"

"Don't worry. Sugar pills. Sara gave them to me. She thought Colby would be suspicious, if we didn't give him something before we left. Knowing that rest would be the best medicine…to get him through today - I agreed. Thanks for getting a spare cane. I suspected Sara would attempt to keep Colby off his feet as much as possible." David checked on his partner using the rear view mirror. "Megan…today's going to be awful for all of us, especially for Colby…I mean, what if it's too soon. I'm still in denial, but after today…that's gone."

"Life and death…we face it every day. Then something like this happens and we have to face the ugliest part of our job." Her voice cracks. "Don't think a price wasn't paid. A high price and we are paying our respects…helping each other through this. I think he would be proud of us for uniting together and facing this together." Both got lost in their thoughts – neither saying anything else till they finally arrived at their destination."

Gently Megan and David set about preparing Colby to get out of the SUV. Once everything was ready, including the wheelchair, David started the task of waking up Colby from his slumber.

"What…oh. Damn it, David…I said NO Wheelchair!" Tears gathered in his eyes. "You promised…you said you understood."

"Colby…listen to me. Everything has gone like clockwork. We got here ahead of schedule. Now, you will allow us to get you in this chair and then I have a surprise for you…one you will like. Trust me. Have I let you down?" asked David.

"I told you I hated those pills. I can barely see straight and everything is so damn fuzzy." Grumbled Colby as he was helped into the wheelchair. A blanket was placed over his lap and he watched Megan grab his suit coat.

David knelt in front of Colby. "The chapel has a back entrance. From the side door, it is a short walk to the chairs. I understand you're pride is very important…but Colby, I need my partner back. So sue me for making sure you don't hurt yourself any worse. We have about forty-five minutes before the service begins. You came close to never walking again. Now excuse me, if I am being a little bit overzealous. It's my job to watch over my partner, even if it means I have to protect you from yourself." He smiled and placed his hand on Colby's shoulder. Relieved to see a smile returned.

"Guess, I'm just a pain in the…"

"Colby, there are ladies present."

"Where?"

"Keep it up smart mouth and I'll give you a kick in the behind." Megan smiled.

David pushed Colby and slowly they made their way to the back entrance. Once inside, Colby spotted a cane leaning by the wall. Helping Colby stand while Megan assisted with putting on his jacket and fixed his tie. David grabbed the cane. Colby grimaced in pain, but managed to take his first step. He allowed for assistance till he got to the door. Then he hissed, "Now I'm on my own…Please guys."

David and Megan hung back and allowed Colby to make his entrance first unassisted. Alan was the first to recognize that Colby had entered the Chapel. In a few steps he was by Colby's side and David smiled when Alan got him to lean on him to get him to his seat.

"I can't believe they let you out of the hospital so soon. Don would have understood. You should be in bed resting. You have nothing to prove to me and I hope you know that?" rushed the words out of Alan's mouth. If the situation hadn't been so serious, everyone would have been laughing. Charlie, Larry and Amita finally wondered over to the group. Colby started to stand, but Alan placed a firm hand on his shoulder giving the command to remain seated.

"Oh, don't get up on my account. I'm just so glad you could make it." For a moment his voice falters, but then it gets stronger again. "Don, would want you to take care of yourself. He would hate this. Everyone fussing over him. I don't think he ever got how special he was. Damn…I miss him. I know we are suppose to focus on the positive…but" Charlie muttered.

"Charlie, death isn't easy. Especially on those left behind." Megan squeezed his arm and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek.

"I wish I could say it will get better in time…It should have been me. Because Don Eppes risked his life, we lost the best boss I could ever have hoped to have the honor of serving under." Not a word was spoken as everyone looked at the life size picture of Don Eppes. Don had been buried with only a few friends and family members present. So this service was for everyone that wanted to honor – Don Eppes Special FBI agent. Colby hadn't been able to attend the first one, which is why he refused to miss this one.

Alan cleared his throat. "Colby. Don risked his life to save you. His nature was to give, to put other's first. Don't think for a second that I don't know about your sacrifice as well. I'm glad Don didn't suffer. I thank God, that he didn't hang on till near the end, only to have the rescue workers arrive too late. I don't think I could have dealt with that too well."

Colby didn't speak…he couldn't look Alan in the eye. _God, don't let me spill my guts now. Five minutes. If they had just gotten to us five minutes sooner…Don would be alive. God, help me take this secret to the grave. _In a shaky voice, "I'll never forget our last time together. I'm sorry, I couldn't get help in time."

"Colby, you didn't cause the earthquake. Nature struck, terrible timing. But lets remember the good times…it's what my brother would want." Whispered Charlie.

Colby really tried to stay awake, he did. However, the combination of drugs, his health, and stress had created major havoc with his system. No one appeared to get upset when he slipped quietly into dreamland…

T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+


	2. Chapter 2

-'-'-'-'--'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'--'-'-'-'-'-'--'-'--'-'-'-'-'-'-'--'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Flashback Scene 

To say that Colby felt exhausted was an understatement. It had been a very long night and it didn't look like he was going home anytime soon. A yawn escaped, he snickered as he watched everyone else imitating him. A sense of twisted humor – feeling punchy and lacking control over his emotions. Attempting to get focused, he wondered about the beauty of this old house, now turned into a warehouse. The high beam ceilings and tall windows, told a story of another time. A time in history when someone wealthy owned it…but now it was unkempt and falling apart. Kind of sad when you thought about it. Don's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Megan and David…go check out the other warehouse. Looks like this one is a bust. Colby go home already. Looks like the ideal setting for our drug lab, but nothing." Don wearily rubbed the back of his neck demonstrating how stressful this week had been. First a gang case, a kidnapping and now the drug case.

Colby wondered if things would return to normal. Not that he had minded being paired with Don, but he missed working with David. Late night stake outs were definitely last on his list of fun assignments. Just a wonderful way to get a crick in the neck. David didn't look that much more rested, either. Although David and Megan had drawn the morning shift, it was evident that not much time had been devoted to sleep before they got the call to join them. Charlie was missing in action, as he had finally gone to London to do a guest lecture stunt. Although, he had valiantly tried to get the team to give him the excuse to miss the trip, an over-protective brother had made sure that no one would give him the opportunity or the excuse to delay his trip. Colby knew that Charlie would have dropped it all in a heartbeat if Don had asked – but Don wouldn't take the bait. You could almost feel it in the air of everyone counting the days when Charlie would be back and able to help on the case.

"Don, why don't you go home too. Get a short nap and I promise as soon as David and I find something worth reporting, we'll wake you up," as Megan attempted to lure her boss into taking care of himself.

"Go on, get out of here. Bed sounds good, so don't worry…on my way…won't be long I promise, shoo already." Don smiled as Megan and David took off. Leaving only Colby behind. "I thought I ordered you home? Do you need an escort off the premises?"

"Nope, just waiting on you to leave. Not leaving my boss on the site by himself. Rules, you know. If you can stay a bit longer… so can I. Can't let the old man beat me." He smirking and ducking as Don faked a punch. Both were laughing when they feel the ground shaking a bit.

"Great, just what we need. Earthquake tremors. All the idiots will be tying up the phone lines." Colby rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his boss. "What's so interesting about this place that you're not willing to leave when a bed would be more inviting and has our names on it? Nothing's here, it's a bust…why do you feel the need to stay?"

"Don't know. Something's not right and I can't put my finger on it. Look -no reason for both of us suffering. Go home, that's an direct order."

What happened next was like some terrible old movie. As Colby headed to walk outside, another tremor hit. Items around them began falling and Colby shielded his body by putting his hands us some of the crates fell around him. A window cracked as the force of a bush outside of the building broke the glass. Then he felt someone shove him hard. Falling to the ground and pain exploded down his spine as he slipped into darkness.

"Colby, can you hear me." A worried Don held his left arm. Looking around for something to use as a lever, he glanced one last time at the unconscious Colby. Bad luck and timing. Don noticed the first beam and the threaten danger and had managed to shove his friend out of harms way before it struck. Unfortunately, another had come loose as well and he had accidentally shoved Colby into its path. When he had regained consciousness, he had found himself sort of pinned under the beam. Pain had registered as he had tried to free himself from the fractured beam. It took some doing, but he managed to wiggle out. Thank God, for a little wiggle room. Taking a deep breath to get his nerves under control and to give him opportunity to size up the situation. Blinking several times, he managed to adjust his eyesight to the dim light. Bookcases had fallen. By the destruction surrounding him he realized that it must have been a bad earthquake. At least a **4** on the **Richter scale, **he guessed. The ground shook, letting him know that this old house wasn't a good place to stay. He needed to get out of here fast.** Something was wrong, he could feel it - but he couldn't grasped what he was forgetting. **Then his heart stopped when he saw Colby. Memories of flooded him and he rushed over to his fellow agent to provide aid. Colby hadn't been so lucky after all and trapped underneath a pile of rubble. The ground shook underneath his feet causing him to stumble. Sucking in air a low moan escaped as he attempted to breath through the pain and tried to calm his racing heart. He bent over carefully and slowly moved the first piece of drywall and some of the debris that covered Colby. _Damn, my fault. Out of the fire and into the frying pan._ Instead of being safe, a beam had fallen down across his back. First part of business, get him unburied. His arm hurt and he wondered if it was broken or sprained. But he had to ignore it for now as Colby needed his help. Once he had cleared the crates, he heard Colby stirring. "Colby – don't move. Can you hear me?"

"Don." Colby couldn't feel anything at first. After a gasp and several deep breaths, he finally managed to speak again. "Go…get out of here." He couldn't help moaning as the pain increased from trying to lift the beam off of him.

"Don't try to help. Stay still. Almost done."

"Man, feels like a freight train landed on me. Why's it so dark?" He looked in Don's direction, but it was clear he wasn't focusing to well, yet.

"This old house didn't take the quake too well. Once I get you taken care of, I'll look to see if there is a way out. Till I find that opening, it looks like we're blocked in for a bit. Once I can get you free, we'll deal with contacting help." His arm ached and he felt a little dizzy but he didn't have time to worry about that. _At least I'm still okay, well sort of. _Concentrating on Colby took all of his energy. He managed to get the beam off and set it down next to Colby. "How's your back?"

"Getting some feeling back, man that scared me for a sec. My back…hurt like the dickens…but I couldn't move my legs. Help me sit up."

"No, don't move till we can get a back board. Let's play it safe, okay." He took his handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbed at the blood on Colby's face. Placing a cell in Colby's hand, "Can you call for help while I check out our escape route." Another tremor struck and Don froze in place for a moment. He had to somehow get Colby to a safer spot. The ceiling appeared to be collapsing as debris and dirt started falling down around them. Dreadful consequences threaten Don on either course of action he took. He squinted and frowned knowing that time was of the essence. Determination and controlled panic made his decision for him. "Look, I this spot doesn't appear safe." A crack above them supplied some nervous energy. He choked back his fear and mustered as much confidence as possible. "I don't think we can wait for rescue, but it's your back. Do you want me to risk it or hope that nothing happens till we can get the rescue crews here?"

Colby spotted the weakness in the ceiling too, "Look, either you help me move or I will crawl. Don't have much of a choice, now do I?"

Softly with a bit of sorrow, "No, afraid not…I'm sorry…Let me do most of the work." Realizing it wouldn't be easy and very painful, Don inhaled a deep gulp of air. Pushing himself past his limits, he grunted as circumstances created the strength to save his partner. Using his good arm, he leaned and pulled Colby tight against his chest. Once his hold was secured and he had positioned his fellow agent in place, he slowly dragged him to a safer location by letting his right arm do most of the work. Don managed not to scream when Colby clutched his injured left arm. He supported his colleague's back as best as he could and managed to pull Colby to safety just before the ceiling did crumple and covered the entire area that Colby had been trapped under. Both understood that escaping this death trap was a top priority.

Gasping for air and trying to ignore the pain, Colby asked. "Don't suppose you have any water on you?"

"Sorry man, afraid not. I'll try to find some. Try the cell again while I'll try to find a way out." Another tremor struck. "Well, I think that might be the last one, at least I hope that was the aftershock. Don't move…"

Colby couldn't believe what happened, next. One moment Don is a few feet away and then he disappeared. Swallowed whole, right through the floor. Colby screamed as a wide hole obscured his view of his boss and the beams fell down on top of him. He had to wait till the dust settled to see what on earth had happened. Once he felt it was safe enough, he crawled as close to the opening as he dared. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust. Don was pinned in almost sitting up position wedged between two beams and crates were busted all around him. "Don…Can you hear me?" Colby instincts of trying to rescue Don took over, but his body had other plans. Once again darkness was all he knew.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'--'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'--'-'-'-'--'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

A/N: Any feedback is appreciated. I tried to improve this chapter with more descriptions...hopefully it flows better!


End file.
